Marauder-class
The Marauder-class, informally called "fighters", is a type of one-man fighter operated by the Krill, equivalent to the Planetary Union's Fighter-class. They are small, fast, maneuverable, and capable of faster-than-light travel. A complement of Marauder-class fighters are kept aboard Krill destroyers. From what has been observed, complements may number from 3 to 5 fighters. Description Schematics A simple design, the Marauder-class fighter consists of a cockpit supported by a pair of wings. The cockpit accommodates a single pilot who uses a console to operate the fighter. To their left and right are a series of panels. They are faced by a glass screen to the front which provides visibility whilst protecting them from the elements; in addition, the screen partly encircles the cockpit, providing visibility on either side as well as from behind. While manning a fighter, Krill pilots are expected to wear a specialized headset. Though this helmet is tailored for the unique shape of the Krill head, it may be used by members of other species such as humans. Gordon in Krill cockpit.jpg|Cockpit. Gordon with Krill console.jpg|Cockpit console with side panels. Marauder screen.jpg|Front screen. Marauder left.jpg|Left side. Marauder right.jpg|Right side. History In late 2420, a convoy of three Marauder-class fighters close in on the shuttle ECV-197-4, carrying Captain Ed Mercer and Lieutenant Janel Tyler to Sensoria 2. The convoy is detected at 20,000 kilometers off the shuttle's starboard bow, much to the surprise of Ed who did not anticipate Krill activity within the sector. Moving to elude the Krill, Ed engages cloaks. The fighters vent quantum drive plasma to uncover the cloaked shuttle. Landing three hits upon the shuttle, one fighter successfully forces it to decloak. Immediately after, the shuttle is disabled with a precise hit on the engines. With the shuttle's power going, a Krill destroyer arrives and uses its tractor beam to capture the shuttle, which can offer no resistance. Once this is done, the fighters re-enter the destroyer. Aboard the destroyer, Ed is made aware that "Janel Tyler" is actually a Teleya, a familiar Krill who volunteered to infiltrate his command, the , as part of a Krill plan to capture a Union Fleet captain. However, the Krill were set upon without warning by a trio of Chak'tal warships acting in retaliation for the loss of one of their colonies. With the destroyer unable to return fire, the three fighters are sent forth to defend their ship from the attackers. Though they manage to inflict moderate structural damage upon the Chak'tal warships, all three fighters are ultimately shot down by the Chak'tal, who proceed to board the destroyer.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Leading a fleet of Krill destroyers to join the Union Fleet in the battle against the Kaylon in Earth's solar system, Captain Dalak orders that all fighters be launched. Sending forth his complement of five Marauder-class fighters, Dalak grants special permission for the last of them to be piloted by Helmsman and Lieutenant Gordon Malloy, one of the two Orville crew members who enlisted the Krill's aid against the Kaylon threat. Elsewhere, four fighters are launched from another destroyer, led by a Krill pilot who enthusiastically rallies his comrades to fight "for the glory of Avis" without mercy. Turning to face his fellow Krill fighters, this pilot is surprised to find that one of them is being piloted by a human. Fighting alongside their Union Fighter-class counterparts, the Krill fighters rely on speed and agility as they fight the immense Kaylon Spheres among the larger vessels of the allied fleets. Gordon, who is regarded as a legendary pilot within the Union Fleet, demonstrates his expertise when he successfully outmanoeuvres and destroys one of the smaller Kaylon Interceptors. Ultimately, the battle ends with victory as the Kaylon are forced to return to Kaylon 1. Dalak grants his approval for the Orville to send a shuttle to pick up Gordon.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Appearances *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' References Category:Krill spaceship classes